


Precious Cargo

by Pythia (anroisin)



Series: The Nico di Angelo Protection Squad, or The Big Lovebox [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, the big lovebox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s breathless giggles slide into contented, pleasured sighs as Jason starts to mouth at his neck. He rolls his head to the side to give Jason more skin to work with, and catches Luke’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risingevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingevermore/gifts).



“Shit--Percy, what the fuck are you doing?” Luke laughs breathlessly, clutching at Percy’s shirt. “Come on. This is ridiculous.”

“I never got to do this when we were first married, asshole, so shut up and stop squirming.” Percy squeezes his hip. Jason snorts. Nico is staring, amusement in his dark eyes.

“You are such a little shit.” Dramatically, Luke flops backwards and Percy has to do a quick re-adjustment of his grip so he doesn’t drop to the ground.

“Babe, will you get the door before Luke kills himself trying to thwart my romantic plans?”

Jason puts the key into the lock and turns it, then pulls open the door to their new apartment. He steps back to let Percy pass through, Luke in his arms, and over the threshold.

“HA.” He plants one on Luke with an exaggerated  _mwah_  sound before finally putting him down. His triumphant grin only lasts long enough for Luke to grab him and scoop  _him_  up, tossing him over his shoulder. “Hey--cheater, quit tickling me!”

Nico looks up at Jason. Jason looks down at Nico. There’s a moment of silence.

“...No. Hon.  _No_. Don’t even--JASON DI ANGELO-GRACE, DON’T YOU DARE--!”

“Love you too, Nic,” Jason says evenly, and carries Nico inside.

\--

“Wait, wait, Jas, you’ve already carried Nic over the threshold once--”

“And so have you. And you carried Luke, and Luke put you over his shoulder but he didn’t really carry you, so that means it’s your turn, doesn’t it?”

“...get away from me--no, Jas,  _no_! Fuck off!” Percy shrieks with laughter, socks skidding a little on the bare floor as Jason chases him, grinning widely, and finally tackles him onto one of the futons they’ve put out on the living room floor until they can get all their furniture moved in. Jason holds him down, pinning his wrists above his head, and Percy’s breathless giggles slide into contented, pleasured sighs as Jason starts to mouth at his neck. He rolls his head to the side to give Jason more skin to work with, and catches Luke’s eyes.

“Hi,” he murmurs, running a hand down Jason’s back, under his shirt and up again. It’s a little weird, yeah, but Luke is pretty used to it by now--he occasionally still gets twinges of awkwardness when he remembers the kid when they were little, but he’s becoming desensitized to it.

Watching someone have aggressive, kinky sex three or four times a week does wonders for that kind of thing.

“Hey.” Luke looks up, sitting cross-legged by a box labeled KITCHEN in big, blocky letters, and Percy beams at him, then groans--Jason’s bit his neck hard.

“ _Ungh_ \--baby, fuck.”

“Is that a request?”

“Yes!”

Nico snorts--he’s unpacking dishware. “Lube is in the same box as bedding.”

Jason’s lost his shirt, and Percy’s fingers dig into the muscle in his back as he crawls over, still pinning him, and drags the bedding box over to tear it open. Percy wraps a leg around one of Jason’s and smiles contentedly up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering closed.

“Okay,” Luke announces, getting up off the floor. “Do we want takeout or is someone who’s not getting busy and has a name beginning with ‘N’ going to help me make dinner?”


End file.
